wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
List of animatics
During the end credits scene of each episode, there is an animatic of a portion of the episode that was removed for time or changed. Season 1 'The Greatest' The song Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme. 'The Egg' Same as "The Greatest" (when paired or on the UK release). Wander demonstrates different hug methods (when broadcast alone). 'The Picnic' Wander tries to get down the crater for an increasingly long time. While doing this, Peepers and Emperor Awesome are watching him besides Lord Hater. 'The Fugitives' Wander watches as the ants fight over a peanut. While Sylvia watches, a Watchdog punches her tail, but Sylvia later punches him, and facepalms. 'The Good Deed' Lord Hater's ship is blown up by the missile repeatedly from different angles. 'The Prisoner' Wander sings about everything visited on the ship while playing a guitar in Lord Hater's music room. As Peepers catches up to him, he quickly escapes. 'The Pet' Captain Tim sleeps next to Lord Hater bed while a music box plays in the background. At the end, he jumps at the camera and snarls. 'The Bad Guy' Wander stomps from the right side of the screen to the left, growling evilly, and Sylvia follows him from behind. 'The Troll' The troll tries to yank the giant lock off the door. 'The Box' Wander's hallucination of a recursive effect of himself holding the box while gasping "Wander?" is played in a loop with over 1000 Wanders appearing on the screen. 'The Hat' As the giant worm feels the jellyfish pie, it coughs and sputters. 'The Little Guy' Lord Hater is still sobbing over Westley's supposed "death", and Peepers comforts him saying they'll all miss him. Lord Hater reveals he was only crying because Wander and Sylvia escaped and doesn't know who Westley is, and continues bawling when the end logos come up. 'The Bounty' Montage of the tourists annoying Lord Hater on his ship. 'The Ball' Buster runs around having fun, eventually destroying a planet in the process. 'The Hero' A visualized version of The Tale of Brad Starlight is shown. 'The Birthday Boy' While Peepers whistles Your Happy Birthday Song, the monster has fun at Lord Hater's doom arena, eats the cake, and at the end, eats Lord Hater. Note: In the Polish version of the animatic, Peepers does not whistle Your Happy Birthday Song. 'The Nice Guy' A commercial for Thunder Blazz, featuring the full version of the song Thunder Blazz Jingle. 'The Time Bomb' Sylvia celebrates her and Wander's victory in many ways. 'The Tourist' On Planet Ziziks, Wander says "Can we go?" but Sylvia keeps saying no. 'The Day' This episode is the only episode to not have animatics. 'The Night' The song "Shake Your Deadly Venom Sac". 'The Lonely Planet' Wander and Janet inside the cottage, Janet opens up a door which has trees playing the banjo and a trumpet, music starts playing and Janet makes Wander dance. 'The Brainstorm' Lord Hater and Peepers as old men in a fishing village while Lord Hater's Theme is parodied as "Who is the universes loneliest evildoer". 'The Toddler' Sylvia trying different ways to get Huckleberry Knucklehead to move. 'The Fancy Party' The party guests fleeing the evil sandwich. 'The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!' Wander finds a teddy bear and decides to go on another epic quest, but the owner claimed the bear and returned it to her and said "Huh, they can't all be epic quests". 'The Void' It's complete nothingness, then a door opens, revealing Lord Hater and Peepers behind it, Lord Hater can be heard saying "Whoa!" when the logo pops up. 'The Party Animal' Wander and Sylvia clean up the town. 'The Gift 2: The Giftening' Lord Hater crazily trying to escape from Wander and Sylvia. Note: In the English version, the credits are mute, however in the Spanish version, the credits are heard. 'The Buddies' Commander Peepers, discouraged that Hater is "best buddies" with Wander instead of him, cries himself to sleep in his bedroom. He begins to angrily trash, and then sadly fix, everything that reminds him of Hater in his room. [[The Liar|'The Liar']] Sylvia tries to sip her drink, but the mother bird keeps zapping her. [[The Stray|'The Stray']] Lord Hater is close to dumping Little Bits in an oil vat but she manages to hypnotize him out of doing it. [[The Big Job| The Big Job]] Lord Hater dances, then gets in his tub, but it's frozen now, so he's stuck, he screams "NOOOOO!" during the logo. [[The Helper| The Helper]] While we see Hater's ship soaring, we hear Hater and the Watchdogs eating lunch from inside the ship. [[The Funk| The Funk]] TBA [[The Enemies| The Enemies]] Lord Hater and Sir Brad Starlight are immaturely slapping each other. At one point, Lord Hater accidentally hurts Brad and asks if he is okay, only to anger Brad and make the fight continue. [[The Rider| The Rider]] A repeat of the final shot of the episode, which pulls out to show it being watched on a screen by Lord Dominator, who laughs maniacally. This scene is a cliffhanger and resumes in the season 2 opener. 'The Gift' Lord Hater is trapped in a pile of aliens. Note: This animatic is shown with "The Gift 2: The Giftening" when viewed on demand. Season 2 Video gallery File:Wander Over Yonder - End Credits "The Egg" end credits The Picnic - Storyboards The Fugitives - Storyboards The Good Deed - Storyboards The Prisoner - Storyboards The Pet - Storyboards The Troll Storyboards The Box Storyboards The Hat Storyboards Wander Over Yonder - The Ball (End Credits) Wander Over Yonder - The Bounty (End Credits) *INCOMPLETE* Wander Over Yonder - The Hero credits animatic Wander Over Yonder - The Birthday Boy (End Credits) Thunder Blazz! Wander Over Yonder - The Time Bomb credits animatic Wander Over Yonder - 1x11b tag The Tourist Wander Over Yonder- The Day & The Night Animatic Wander Over Yonder - 1x14b The Toddler tag Wander Over Yonder The Fancy Party Animatic "The Lonely Planet" end credits The Void Animatic "The Party Animal" end credits "The Birthday Boy" end credits Wander Over Yonder - The Gift 2 The Giftening credits WITH AUDIO Wander Over Yonder The Buddies Animatic “The Liar; The Stray” End Credits Via Craig McCracken Wander Over Yonder "The Helper" Animatic The Enemies Animatic Wander Over Yonder- "The Rider" Animatic Wander Over Yonder- "The Gift" Animatic Category:Lists